


Макс.

by efinie



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efinie/pseuds/efinie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Писалось на заявку <a href="http://pacific-rim-fest.diary.ru/p190523161.htm">2.2</a> Пацифик-рим-фест: Чак не умер, а всплыл в капсуле. Его не нашли, потому что передатчик сдох, а вблизи от Мако и Райли его не было из-за взрыва. Хотя он и не умер, на базе не появился, потому что потерял память. Через несколько лет, когда открылся новый разлом, тестироваться пришёл некий Макс. Этот Макс подходит по параметрам, даже находит себе партнёра для дрифта (как входить в дрифт без старых воспоминаний хз) и тут он попадается на глаза маршалу Хенсену, который узнаёт в нём своего мёртвого сына. Постепенное привыкание к тому, что у него есть прошлое, отец, собака (которую зовут так же как назвался он, потому что это было первое имя, что пришло на ум) и даже бывшие сослуживцы-товарищи-друзья. Но постепенно Чак начинает испытывать вовсе не сыновьи чувства к Геркулесу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Макс.

Они назвали его "Макс", потому что это первое, что он произнес после того, как перестал звать своего отца. Он соглашается. По правде, ему все равно, своего настоящего имени он все равно не помнит. После выздоровления они отправляют его на одну из баз, где, после новой атаки кайдзю, в срочном порядке отстраивают егерей и набирают новых пилотов.

***   
Он находится на базе уже несколько дней, когда прибывают маршалл и кураторы. Это значит, что, наконец-то, начнутся серьезные испытания и у него есть шанс стать пилотом. Когда утром все собираются в столовой, внезапно к нему на ноги запрыгивает бульдог. Собака на военной базе? Он наклоняется, чтобы погладить пса, который даже подпрыгивает на своих коротких лапках, пытаясь лизнуть его в лицо.  
\- Эй, Макс, оставь бедолагу в покое!  
Его первой реакцией было извиниться, когда он понимает, что подбежавшая девушка обращается не к нему, а к собаке... Ее улыбка затухает, когда она поднимает на него взгляд, чтобы через мгновение засветиться с новой силой:  
\- Чак?!! - она делает шаг вперед, порываясь, видимо, обнять, но он отшатывается, и она сдерживается. Вместо этого поворачивается, чтобы позвать парня, пришедшего с ней, но тот сам уже подходит и сгребает его в объятья. Чаку хочется оттолкнуть его, не смотря на то, что, похоже, они его знают и искренне рады видеть... Парень говорит девушке позвать Герка, она убегает и через несколько минут возвращается с мужчиной, который смотрит на него как на приведение. В некотором роде так и есть, думает Чак. Мужчина - Герк - подходит к нему и начинает лихорадочно ощупывать лицо, грудь, руки...  
\- Я в порядке. - Зачем-то говорит Чак.  
\- Да, в порядке. - Кивает Герк и сжимает его с такой силой, что у Чака перехватывает дыхание... Оттолкнуть его никакого желания, почему-то, не возникает...

***  
Спустя пару дней он понимает, что ненавидит Райли. Ему хочется набить ему морду каждый раз, когда он видит его с Герком. Хотя он и не видит объективных причин, почему _маршалл_ должен проводить время с ним, Чаком, каким-то _курсантом_ , даже если они и знакомы... Но он все равно ненавидит Райли, и постоянно задирает его, пока однажды тот не выдерживает и не бьет его первым. Чак вкладывает в удары всю свою злость, но все же ему не удается одержать верх. Когда Герк вмешивается и разнимает их, Райли вытирает кровь с разбитой губы, улыбается и говорит, что что-то никогда не меняется...

***  
Вечером Герк появляется на пороге комнаты, которую Чак делит с другим курсантом, и предлагает вместе тренироваться, потому что он явно потерял форму, заодно и показать ему кое-что против Райли. Чак соглашается, в конце концов, это его шанс если не завоевать расположение Герка, то хотя бы проводить с ним больше времени...

Зал еще пуст, но через полчаса здесь будет не протолкнуться, поэтому они сразу приступают к делу. Герк скидывает лишнюю одежду, оставаясь в одной майке и спортивных штанах, и Чак любуется им, чувствуя, как внизу живота разливается тепло... Когда Герк через пару ударов и подсечек наваливается на него, прижимая всем телом к полу, Чак вдруг явственно осознает свои чувства. Он хочет Герка... Всего. Себе. Он его _хочет_. Он возбужден, и скрыть это не получится при всем желании. Он облизывает губы, Герк, прослеживая это движение, облизывает свои, и Чак считает, что это все разрешение, которое ему нужно. Он тянется и уже практически прикасается своими губами к чужим, когда распахивается дверь и зал начинает наполняться народом. Герк поспешно встает и помогает встать Чаку, задерживая его руку в своей дольше, чем это необходимо...  
\- Смотри, как это сработает с ним! - говорит, наконец, Герк, замечая Райли и подзывая его к ним. Он повторяет тот же прием, и Райли оказывается на полу, прижатый его сильным телом.  
\- Эй, новый прием, старик? - смеется Райли. - Научишь?  
\- Только... - Герк не успевает договорить, что только сын может называть его "старик", как Чак с такой силой отбрасывает табуретку, на которой сидел, что она врезается в стену и с грохотом падает на пол. Он разворачивается и, не глядя на них, уходит, громко хлопая дверью...

***  
Его по-прежнему мучает бессонница. Обычно в такие ночи Чак отправляется бродить по базе, смотрит на егерей, помогает ночным техникам, но, куда бы он не шел, в конце концов, ноги выводят его к одной двери. Он сползает по стене напротив нее и сидит на полу, ни о чем не думая, гладя Макса, который, почему-то таскается за _ним_ все то время, когда не таскается за Герком. Он может просидеть так всю ночь, пока не начнут появляться первые ласточки утренней смены. Обычно... Но сегодня чертовски дерьмовый день, когда им сообщили, что те, кто до конца недели не найдет себе дрифт-партнера, будут переведены на другие позиции - а он не найдет, потому что его феноменальная несовместимость уже стала притчей во языцех - плавно перетек в чертовски дерьмовую ночь, когда из открывшейся двери - _той самой_ \- появляются Райли и Герк. Они, определенно, не ожидали никого увидеть, Герк фактически обнимает Райли за плечи, и Чак ругает себя, какого черта ему так больно, ведь он же подозревал с самого начала...

***  
\- Так что... Вы с Беккетом... типа... того... - Решает все-таки выяснить Чак следующим утром и делает неопределенный жест рукой. На лице Герка отражается такое искреннее недоумение, когда до него доходит _смысл_ вопроса, что у Чака сразу отлегает от сердца.   
\- Он твой второй пилот? - Этот вопрос волнует его не меньше первого, и Чак сам не знает, к чему ревнует больше...  
\- Райли пилотирует с Мако, а у меня уже есть второй пилот. Отличный, кстати, пилот, мы с ним десять кайдзю завалили! - Герк улыбается одними уголками губ, и Чак рассеянно кивает и отворачивается потрепать Макса, пытаясь скрыть разочарование и не желая видеть нежность, появившуюся в глазах Герка при упоминании того парня.   
\- Кто он? Я его знаю? - Он очень старается, чтобы голос звучал равнодушно, но, похоже, получается плохо. Интересно, можно ли ненавидеть человека, даже не зная его? Похоже, можно.  
\- Вообще-то, он сидит напротив меня. - И для пущей убедительности Герк тыкает вилкой в его сторону. Реакция Чака заставляет его снова улыбнуться, вот только выводы из этого Чак делает совсем другие:  
\- Так что, значит мы с тобой... - его взгляд становится настолько откровенным, что Герк невольно краснеет.  
\- Что? Нет! Чак!  
\- Я бы не отказался...  
\- Ты мой сын! - до Герка вдруг доходит, что Чак с самого своего появления вел себя как... _Чак_ , и, по сути, никто из них не удосужился объяснить ему, кем они все друг другу приходятся...  
\- Я бы не отказался. - Чак смотрит прямо в глаза и Герку остается только потрясенно молчать. Чак уходит, Макс семенит за ним, и это его уже не удивляет... Герк надеется, первый дрифт расставит все на свои места.

***  
И он расставляет... Герка накрывает волной боли, страха, отчаянья, надежды, ревности, желания и любви, их воспоминания перетекают друг в друга, пока Чак не кричит, не хватается руками за голову и не теряет сознание... Память возвращается, но его мучают головные боли и почти неделю он проводит в медотсеке. Герк все это время не знает, куда себя деть...  
\- Ничего не изменилось, _папа_. - говорит ему Чак после выписки. - Я бы не отказался.  
Герк пристально вглядывается в его глаза, желая найти хоть что-нибудь, что не позволило бы ему сделать следующий шаг, но Чак не отводит взгляд, смотрит спокойно и уверенно.  
\- Я прикажу перенести твои вещи в мою комнату. - Наконец говорит Герк. В конце концов, думает он, изменилось _все_...


End file.
